Sorpresa en Noche Buena
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: [One-Shot] Ella pidió un regalo, sabe que pasó mucho tiempo…Pero solo quería verlo, una vez más.


**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Resident Evil _**no **_me pertenecen._

**Aclaraciones: **_Pareja: Bill x Rebecca. Contiene romance y comedia. Insinuando Chris x Jill. Sería la primera vez que escribo sobre Bill x Rebecca._

**Summary:**_ [One-Shot] Ella pidió un regalo, sabe que pasó mucho tiempo…Pero solo quería verlo, una vez más. _

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Sorpresa en Noche Buena**

* * *

Han pasado seis años, de las atrocidades y el caos, en las montañas Arklay. También seis años de que tuvo contacto por última vez, con Billy Coen; cuando pudieron salvarse de la explosión y desde ese momento, ambos tomaron caminos diferentes, por la cual, ella perdió rastro de aquel sujeto indiferente e rudo. No supo absolutamente nada, sobre su paradero: suponía que lo capturaron o algo peor…

Hasta hoy en día, se ha equivocado en subestimar a su ex compañero prófugo. Sobre todo, haberse enterado, en su momento, que Billy nunca fue el culpable. Pero él fue una víctima más, cuando uno hace lo correcto y quiere equilibrar, generar paz, a veces habrá alguien que hará todo lo contrario y también sería capaz de echarle la culpa a uno, siendo el caso de Coen.

Actualmente, Rebecca Charmbers a sus veinticuatro años, recién iniciaba sus primeros pasos como profesora en la universidad en la ciudad de New York y también se integró como asesora en la B.S.A.A. Por la cual, tanto Chris Redfield y como también Jill Valentine están involucrados; la joven fue bien recibida, a pesar de una carta de recomendación de parte de Chris para convencer a su superior, aunque ese detalle fue algo innecesario.

Ella se hospedaba en un departamento que estaba a unas diez o siete cuadras de su trabajo, cuando observaba su entorno; la decoración de su cómodo hogar, como las luces navideñas que caían en cascadas desde su balcón y el árbol navideño colocado en la esquina derecha pero cerca de los sillones. Los muebles pintados de un color oscuro para que también resalten las paredes de un color turquesa. Todo estaba tan tranquilo, tan –solitario-. A veces suponía que necesitaba alguna compañía en especial, como una mascota para que la reciba cada vez que llegaba al departamento, o esperaba alguna visita de algún amigo de la B.S.A.A. Al principio, durante su mudanza a New York no fue fácil; sobre todo en los momentos de fiestas donde se relacionaba con la familia.

Quizás no sería su primera navidad sin su familia, pero extrañaba ese afecto cálido y reconfortante de una casa hogareña.

Aunque en los años anteriores no siempre estaban sus amistades, con Jill, pero contando con la ausencia de Redfield y de su hermana con las misiones vinculadas contra el bioterrorismo.

—Espero que Chris o Jill no estén trabajando en plena navidad, como ha pasado en años anteriores —dijo Rebecca, apoyando la palma de su mano, sobre el vidrio de su ventana. Observando como los copos de nieve caían con lentitud.

Rebecca tenía puesto un buzo con mangas un poco largas de color rojizo con algunos puntos en detalle, de color blanco. Usando jeans negros, no tenía sus zapatos puestos ya que prefería estar descalza y caminando sobre su piso de alfombra.

Cerraba sus ojos por unos segundos, su pecho subía y bajaba con un ritmo tranquilo en su respiración, se sentía decepcionada. Porque dudaba si alguien vendría. Entonces, se limitó a pedir un deseo, sacando de lado que no cree mucho en esas cosas, pero no perdería nada en intentarlo.

De pronto, se cortó la luz de su departamento. Charmbers abre sus ojos a la par, encontrándose con un living completamente oscura y se va corriendo desesperadamente hacia la ventana de su habitación para ver, si, al menos no era la única por el corte de luz.

— Maldición —comentó, en voz baja. Buscaba entre los cajones de su mesita de luz, un arma y una linterna. La situación con Umbrella estaba en pie.

El edificio donde vivía era el único y el resto tenía luz normalmente, tenía un mal presentimiento, escuchaba ruidos metálicos, hasta golpes del otro lado de su puerta principal, y por último, oír un ligero deslizamiento de la ventana que provenía de su balcón.

— ¿¡Quien anda ahí!? _—_preguntó con una voz temblorosa.

Se maldecía internamente por preguntar algo así. _"¿¡Qué clase de persona contestaría su pregunta!?"_ pensó, manteniendo su linterna iluminando su camino.

Por unos segundos, recordó esa actitud inexperta e nerviosa de su antigua _yo, _de aquella joven inocente de tan solo dieciocho años, recorriendo una zona desconocida.

Desde su cuarto, ella seguía caminando despacio hasta asomarse hacia la puerta, con la intención de pasar a su living y enfrentar al intruso. Cuando las yemas de sus dedos tocaron la perilla de la puerta, regresó de golpe el suministro de energía en su departamento pero no se atrevió a bajar la guardia por ningún segundo.

El pulso de sus manos temblaba un poco, puede que no sea buena con las armas y aun en sí, sigue practicando por su cuenta.

— ¿¡Quien anda ahí!? —repitió, escuchando el sonido de unos pasos pesados, como si el intruso usara botas.

— _¡Otro gato, pequeña! —_respondió una voz masculina. Y de fondo había como unas risitas.

— ¡Sea quien sea que esté en el living, recibirá un tiro en la cien! —amenazaba Rebecca, tratando de ser un peligro para el sujeto que invadió su hogar.

Abrió la puerta de golpe.

— _¡Sorpresa! —_gritaron los intrusos al unísono. —_ ¿¡Eh!?_

— _¡Rebecca, no! —_ella reconoció una voz masculina. _"¿Eh? ¿¡Billy Coen!?"_

Pero se asustaron al ver a su amiga con los ojos cerrados y apretando el gatillo inconscientemente, sin ni siquiera notar a sus amistades.

— ¡Agáchense! —exclamó, Jill alarmando al resto.

Aquellos invitados se agacharon cuando vieron el arma que sostenía Rebecca, escucharon que el impacto de la bala fue hacia un rincón del living. Chris se levanta para ver detalladamente en una decoración de Santa Claus que colgaba en el árbol navideño, suspiró aliviado porque no hubo heridos.

Billy Coen estaba siendo mirado de arriba hacia abajo por su vestimenta, con una gabardina gris, jeans negros al igual que un buso y botas del mismo color. En el caso de Chris, era una campera verde oscuro, con unos pantalones gris, botas para la nieve de color negro y un abrigo de color verde gris.

Jill tenia puesto un pantalón que iba ajustado a sus piernas, con mezclilla entre negro y gris. Con una gabardina de color azul oscuro y otro abrigo por debajo del este, pero un color blanco y con algunos accesorios como aritos, y algo de maquillaje. Sus botas eran de un color marrón mostaza.

— _Pequeña…—_la llamó por su apodo, acercándose hacia ella para apoyar su mano derecha en el hombro. Mientras que, su brazo izquierdo sostenía una caja que tenía algunos huecos — ¡La próxima vez, ten más cuidado! —exclamó Coen, quien después se sacudía un poco el polvo de su gabardina gris.

— ¿Eh? ¿¡Acaso esa era tu manera de decir "Feliz Navidad"!? —reaccionó alterada.

— ¡Coen, compórtate! —ordenó Redfield, haciendo que el muchacho repentinamente recupere su compostura.

—Tranquila, Rebecca solo fue una idea mal improvisada —agregó, Jill. Quien ponía sobre la mesa algunos sándwiches.

— ¿Idea? ¿De quién fue la idea de cortar la luz? —preguntó la joven, mirando de un lado a otro.

Billy se tocaba la punta de la nariz, y hacía gestos de señalar y echarle la culpa a su capitán. Él se dio cuenta de ese detalle y frunció el ceño por el comportamiento de su nuevo soldado.

—Fue Billy, Rebecca —habló, Jill. Mirando cómo tanto el capitán, como ella miraban al ex marino.

—La intención era hacer una sorpresa pero…Bueno —dijo Chris, mostrando en su mano izquierda, al juguete decorativo de Santa Claus que recibió la bala.

Coen sonrió de lado, sin decir ni una palabra ante la mirada fija de ex compañera: — ¿Podemos comer ahora?

La joven hizo un respingó con su nariz por la actitud de aquel muchacho. Aunque prefirió pasar por alto este dilema, no pensó que vendrían todos a su departamento, es una gran sorpresa en plena Noche Buena, lo malo es que esa idea no era muy buena. Porque no tuvo un buen impacto, bueno, a excepción del jugué que sostenía su amigo Redfield pero la asustó de sobremanera. –Por suerte- no mato a alguien en apenas horas de recibir la Navidad.

Tanto Jill como Chris se disponían en acomodar la mesa en la sala del comedor, había algunas miradas entre ellos, cuando colocaban algunos cubiertos y copas, para hacerle el favor a Rebecca. También, era una idea para alentar al joven soldado que estuvo desaparecido por casi seis años.

—Jill, ¿Cuándo nosotros…? —el capitán estaba por preguntar algo inapropiado y su ex compañera le tapa la boca, de manera brusca.

—_Shhh…._No es el lugar, ni el momento adecuado para hablar de eso…Chris —respondió la rubia, inclinaba su cabeza para esconder su pequeño rubor.

—Lo entiendo, cariño —sonríe de lado, Redfield —Ni mi hermana sabe lo de nosotros.

— ¿En serio? —La joven frunció el ceño —Pensé que se lo dirías o no sé…

—Tranquila, voy a esperar tu decisión...

— _¿Cuál decisión? _—preguntó Rebecca, mirando a sus amigos. Vio como Jill comportaba de manera distraída, yéndose hacia la cocina para revisar que no le faltaba nada de poner alguna comida sobre la mesa. En cambio, Chris estaba tosiendo porque se había atragantado con su propia saliva.

—N-Nada, N-Nada Rebecca… C-Coen te está esperando en el balcón.

Charmbers sonríe de lado por el intento de discreción que trataban de ocultar ese par de amigos, hace mucho que esperaba que algo avance y supone que Claire Redfield, pensará lo mismo. Por otro lado, ella salió afuera en el balcón; notando la presencia de Billy, quien estaba observando la nieve y sintiendo la suave brisa fresca, estando en la otra esquina pero sosteniendo un ladrador cachorro con un abrigo navideño, ella miro hacia el suelo, encontrando la caja con huecos ya desarmada.

— ¿Desde cuándo te metiste a la B.S.A.A? —interrogó Charmbers, algo extrañada por su presencia.

—H-Hace cuatro años…—respondió, mantenido al cachorro entre tus brazos—. No fue fácil liberarme de algunas cosas y más, sabiendo que uno es considerado como prófugo de la ley.

—Lo lamento, Billy.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio y observando el bello paisaje de la ciudad de New York, desde el séptimo piso. Ella tenía algunas dudas respecto al intento de sorprenderla en esta fecha, porque era alto para que alguien trepara hasta llegar a su balcón.

— ¿Cómo llegaste hasta el balcón?

—En helicóptero, venia de una misión —contestó, mirándola de reojo.

Estaban un poco distanciados, se sentían incómodos por la larga espera que ella tanto anhelaba en volver a verlo y ahora…No sabe ni siquiera por dónde empezar bien una conversación estable.

Nadie se daba cuenta que las horas pasaban volando…

En cambio, Billy Coen tenía algo que decirle a la pequeña joven. Puede que este nervioso o no, trataba de mantener una postura indiferente para que al momento de que sea rechazado, no le afectara en absoluto.

—_Rebecca…Yo…_

— ¿Ese cachorro es para mí? —interrogó, acercándose y extendiendo sus brazos para agarrar al perro.

_Diez, nueve, ocho_

_Siete, seis, cinco_

_Cuatro, tres, dos…_

_Uno…_

_¡Feliz Navidad!_

Ellos escucharon como los fuegos artificiales subieron para explotar en pleno cielo nocturno, iluminando la noche. Esto causo que el cachorro ladrador se asustara por los cohetes y se moviera entre los brazos de Coen, quien trataba que el animal caiga de sus brazos.

Aunque por suerte, el ladrador fue metido adentro del departamento. Sin embargo, la sorpresa que dejo Noche Buena no se trataba de aquella mascota, sino de un beso dulce y accidental de Billy hacia la joven, Rebecca. Lo disfrutaron, hasta que continuo siendo correspondido.

Tan tranquilos, estando en su mundo hasta que…

— _¡Soldado Coen, Rebecca! , vengan a brin…_—habló Chris, deslizando un poco más la amplia ventana —_Ohumm…_

Chirs Redfield, no interrumpió la escena de aquel par, rápidamente deslizo para cerrar la ventana y en dejarlos a solas.

—_Jill mira…—_la nombró, para que ella le prestara atención a él.

El ladrador miraba a sus dueños que seguía en el balcón, así que no se deba cuenta de lo que sucedía en el comedor.

— ¿Un muérdago? —frunció el ceño, la rubia. Sonríe de lado al ver que Chris se acercaba para robarle un beso.

Él asiente y sostenía entre sus dedos el muérdago para recibir su regalo.

—Feliz Navidad, Jill Valentine…—dijo, sonriendo de manera comprensiva.

—Feliz Navidad, Chris Redfield.

**.**

Ellos se mantenían abrazados, ella con la cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho y él acariciando su espalda, tratando de calmarla después de recibir a este invitado sorpresa.

—Te amo, Billy… —confesó Rebecca, levantando su cabeza para hacer contacto visual —. Estos últimos años no pensé que regresarías, pensé que algo te había pasado.

Ella no quería mostrar un comportamiento desesperado hacia él, pero estuvo preocupada por no recibir o escuchar alguna noticia de su paradero. Pero entiende que Billy tuvo que pasar años en discreción para no ser capturado nuevamente.

—Tranquila, pequeña. Regresé por ti —habló Coen, de manera protectora. Sin dejar de abrazarla —. Hace mucho quería regresar, Redfield me ayudo en no ser buscado como un criminal. Y, por cierto, te amo Rebecca.

* * *

_**Fin~**_

* * *

**N/A**_**: **__Como dije, es la primera vez que escribo Rebecca x Billy, involucrando un Chris x Jill, espero que no haya sido algo Ooc y si lo fue, me disculpo u.u. Esta idea se me ocurrió de la nada, como no se sabe mucho de Billy Coen. Bueno, esto puede ser considerado también AU por el cómo se involucró Billy para ser parte de la B.S.A.A._

_¡Espero que les haya gustado, Saludos y cuídense!_

_Atte. J.H ©_

* * *

_¡Feliz Navidad, Feliz Año Nuevo (un poco tarde xD) y Feliz Día de Los Reyes Magos!_


End file.
